Chipwrecked!
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Basically my attempt to add my OC into the Chipwrecked story line. Rated T for slight violence. Read and review if you want, and no flaming if I missed some details.


**Authors Note: **this is how I imagine Chipwrecked would be like if my OC Nathan Seville was with the Chipmunks and Chipettes when they washed up on the shore of the beach. Also, if I'm not completely accurate with the details, don't flame me. I haven't seen anything other than previews so far. One other thing, I'm starting this from the kite scene.

**Disclaimer: **nothing pertaining to Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to me in any way at all, they are owned by Ross B. and Fox Studios. In fact the only thing I do own now is my OC Nathan Seville the Madagascan Flying Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Chipwrecked!<strong>

"DAVE!" Alvin shouted, just as the string of the kite he was flying on broke, taking him and the other five chipmunks with him. "Nathan, go after them!" Dave yelled, no sooner having the kid's flying fox brother fly out and grab onto the kite from above with his feet, flapping his wings as hard as he could but to no avail. Pretty soon the cruise ship was too far away to see from the view of the seven children, and Nathan had lost his strength and let go of the kite, flying away in a tired way. This caused everyone still on the kite to start sobbing, as they feared the worst for their brother.

When the chipmunks woke up the next day, they found themselves close to a sunny beach, though still in the air by about a meter, "Okay, we need to work together and get ourselves to that beach." Simon said, no sooner having the kite grabbed by something in the air again, "I may be able to help you with that bro," Nathan offered, dragging the kite toward the island shore. They were just a foot from dry land when a huge wave came and knocked all seven of them out of the air and effectively landed them on the shore.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Alvin shouted, as his brothers and the Chipettes dragged themselves out of the wet area of sand, "Good, 'cause now…" Brittany turned around and smiled at Alvin for about two seconds, before continuing "…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed, causing Alvin to back away slightly, a nervous look on his face, when Simon stepped between the two of them. "Okay, I think we're aware of how this is Alvin's fault, but going into a murderous outrage isn't going to solve anything." Simon said, getting a relieved sigh from Alvin and an annoyed growl from Brittany. "Uhh, guys, has anyone seen Nathan?" Jeanette asked, causing all six chipmunks to gasp and begin worrying, "Oh no, he must've been washed away by the wave!" Theodore cried, no sooner causing a familiar voice to clear it's throat, "Not that I don't appreciate the amount of worry you guys have for me but…CAN SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS KITE!" Nathan shouted, causing everyone to turn and find the orange and black bat stuck in the kite and hanging upside-down, water dripping off his body.

After about a half hour of struggling to get Nathan out of the kite, and another five minuets for Simon to examine his older brother for injuries, everyone began discussing what to do next. "Okay what we should do first of all is build a fire," Alvin said, causing Brittany to laugh slightly, "Alright, how are we going to do that genius?" she asked sarcastically, but didn't get a reply from her counterpart, rather he started to gather up some small pieces of wood and dried leaves from the forest edge. After the twigs and brush had been placed into a small pile, Alvin smiled at his handy work, "Okay, now we just have to find something to light it with. I mean, we're always setting things on fire accidentally, how hard can it be when we put our minds to it?" Alvin asked, looking around and spotting Simon's glasses.

"Alvin, you sure this will work?" Nathan asked, as he watched Simon hold his glasses up to the sun, using them to focus a beam onto the brush pile, "Of course, I mean it's fool proof," Alvin replied, as he saw smoke coming from the wood, "There, see what I me-" "AHHHH! HOT! OH SO VERY HOT!" Simon screamed, running toward the water edge and hopping into the shallow water, all the while the smoke Alvin saw earlier floating from his brother's right foot. "Yeah, fool proof huh Alvin?" Nathan asked, causing Alvin to cross his arms and turn away from him "Don't even start with me pal!" Alvin grumbled, causing Nathan to chuckle.

After the third try on the fire, they finally got it lit. "Gentlemen, we have made FIRE!" Alvin exclaimed, getting the same amount of applause you'd expect from a cricket. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, we need to get off this beach and find some real food," Simon stated, no sooner the sound of chewing being heard, causing everyone to turn and see Nathan eating…

"Aww dude, that's nasty!" Alvin said, as his older brother swallowed what had once been a bug. "What?" Nathan asked, as he reached onto the log he was perched on and pulled out another bug, eating that one as well, in turn causing Brittany to cover her mouth and run to the forest edge, ducking behind a rock and puking her little guts out. "Well, I suppose if all else fails we might have to consider Nathan's food source too," Simon stated, shuddering at the thought of eating a living insect. "No need, I found something already," Alvin said, climbing up a tree and grabbing a mango. The red clad chipmunk sniffed it for a moment, then was about to bite into the fruit when…

"You were planning on sharing that, right?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to freeze mid bite and his eyes to widen, then he turned around slightly and chuckled a bit, "Of course I was, here." He replied, no sooner Brittany leaping for the mango and snatching it from Alvin's grasp "Hey!" Alvin shouted, chasing after the pink Chipette. Brittany looked behind her and smiled when she didn't see Alvin, thinking he had given up. But when she went to run under a tree root, the mango was taken away from her by Alvin, who laughed at having bested Brittany, "Oooh, come back here!" the pink Chipette shouted, as Alvin kept on running.

"Ohhhhh yeah! Winning!" Alvin shouted as he spun the mango on his finger like a basketball, no sooner his older bat brother swooping down and snatching the fruit with his feet, "Hey, no fair!" Alvin yelled, as he climbed up a tree and chased his brother. Nathan was unaware of Alvin's presence in the trees, or at least he was until Alvin jumped onto his back, "Hey get off!" Nathan said no sooner losing the mango by means of having Brittany swipe it while swinging on a vine. Alvin jumped off his brother's back and grabbed a vine of his own, swinging toward Brittany and once again snatching the mango away, in turn causing Brittany's vine to wrap around a tree and trap her there.

Alvin thought he was in the clear, until Nathan grabbed his vine and caused him to slam face first into a tree, dropping the mango onto the ground, "Ouch, right where it counts," Alvin said to himself, as he watched the mango roll all the way to where Theodore was standing, "Way to go Theodore, c'mon we'll split it!" Alvin shouted, causing the green clad chipmunk to pick up the mango and start running. As he was running though, Jeanette pulled on a vine and tripped Theodore, sending the mango flying to where she was standing to catch it, "Theodore I am so sorry!" she shouted even as she ran away with the fruit. No sooner had this happened and the other six children became an angry mob, jumping over a tree root after the purple Chipette (humorously, Brittany pushed Alvin back away as she jumped).

"Oh no!" Jeanette said, taking the mango into a hollow tree when Simon and Theodore tried to corner her. At the bottom of the tree, Brittany and Nathan were waiting, though the pink Chipette pounced for the mango, taking it from her sister and effectively causing everyone to try and grab for it. Nathan dove onto the group, sending the mango flying away, with Eleanor following and grabbing the fruit, "MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!" she shouted, as everyone ganged up on her to get the mango. The fight ended with Jeanette taking the mango and holding it above her head as she stood on a rock, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"Look at us! One day on this island and we've become…ANIMALS!" she screamed, causing everyone to duck their heads in a shameful way, "Jeanette's right, if we're going to survive long enough to be rescued, we need to work together," Nathan said, as he took the mango from his purple clad sister and used his claws to slice it into seven equal pieces, handing a piece to each of his younger siblings. After everyone recovered from the mango debacle, Alvin started gathering more pieces of wood, dragging them toward the beach, "What are you doing?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to roll his eyes, "Building a shelter," he replied, as he set to work on getting the frame of his hut built, "Maybe I should build a shelter too," Brittany said, getting an amused look from Alvin, "Yeah…good luck with that," he said, as he started building a small tree shack for him and his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later…<strong>

Alvin just finished building his shelter, happy with his work. He did feel bad for Brittany though, so he figured on making peace with her by helping her with her shelter, "I'm all done, if you want I can help you get started on-" Alvin stated, turning around to find a practical mansion behind him, "WHOA!" Alvin laughed, as Brittany added some flowers to the porch banister for decoration, "A rather grand piece of work there Brittany," Nathan said, causing her to giggle, "Thanks, I mean there's no reason why we can't be comfortable and stylish," she replied, as Alvin looked at the whole thing. "Well, now that we have a fire, a source of food and some shelter, what else should we do?" Brittany asked, no sooner having Nathan get up and walk toward the fire, "We should try to make something to signal the potential rescue parties that we're here," he said, causing Alvin to laugh, "Nathan, the fire will do that, I mean we're on a deserted island, how often do you think lights will be seen here?" he asked, as the group headed to the fire to sleep, making sleeping bags with some leaves from the trees while Nathan hung from a nearby tree branch, "Well, good night," Simon said, the statement being repeated until everyone had said their good night. Then Theodore got up and walked toward the fire, taking a deep breath and blowing out the fire, causing everyone to gasp, "Theodore!" they all shouted, as the young chipmunk gave them a confused look.

"What? Dave always turns off the lights after saying goodnight to us." Theodore said innocently, causing Nathan to face palm, "We know Theo, but the only difference here is that we can't just flip a switch and light it again," he said, causing the green chipmunk to tilt his head slightly, "Well, can't you just relight it? With the sun?" he asked, looking up and seeing the moonlit sky, "Oh…" Theodore said, getting a groan from everyone, "Seriously?" Simon asked, then decided to call it a day and go to sleep, along with everyone else. Nathan had other plans though, and quietly dropped down and walked toward the now smoldering embers of the fire, adding more dry pieced and flapping his wings gently, eventually causing the flames to flicker back to life and blaze again. Afterwards the bat carefully backed away from the fire and climbed back up to his roost, wrapping his wings around himself and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

Everyone woke up to the sound of digging, "What is that?" Eleanor asked, as she and her sisters, along with the guys, got up and looked for the source. When they found where the sound was coming from, they gasped at the creature before them, "A meerkat? I thought they lived in Africa?" Simon said, causing Nathan to chuckle, "Well, just a little lesson for you, meerkats are somewhat nomadic, so they move around a lot," he said, causing Simon to challenge that fact, "Really, how would you know Nathan?" he asked, getting a skeptical look from his older bat brother, "Really, you're going to ask the guy from Madagascar how he knows what he knows?" Nathan asked, getting an embarrassed look from Simon, "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Simon said, as the group approached the still digging meerkat.

"Um, hi there, by any chance do you- " Theodore didn't get to finish his question, as the animal turned and snapped at him, causing the green chipmunk to scream and run behind his brothers. It was at that moment that Nathan noticed something wrong with the meerkat, it was growling aggressively and had foam coming out of its mouth, "RUN GUYS! THIS ANIMAL IS RABID!" Nathan shouted, blocking the rabid creature from getting to his family. As the chipmunks ran back away, the meerkat tried to growl Nathan into submission, only to have the flying fox take up his own defensive stance, growling back at the wild animal before him.

Nathan ducked when the meerkat lunged for him, causing the rabid animal to turn and try again, successfully pinning the bat down. The animal was about to bite Nathan when he got hit by a mango from above, "TAKE THAT YOU CRAZY HONEY BADGER!" Alvin shouted, causing the meerkat to growl and start chasing the chipmunk. Nathan quickly got up and flew into the air, swooping down and picking the animal up by his neck with both feet. He then flew out a far ways away from the island until he couldn't be seen anymore; causing Alvin's eyes to begin welling with tears as he walked back to the base camp.

"Where's Nathan?" Simon asked, to which Alvin sighed sadly, "He, he flew away with the monster," Alvin replied, causing everyone to bow their heads, once again fearing the worst for their older brother. About five minuets later, the sound of wings flapping was heard, and everyone looked up to see Nathan flying back to the island, the meerkat gone from his grip, "HE'S ALIVE!" Alvin shouted, causing everyone to cheer and jump for joy. Their cheering was cut short when Nathan swooped over them, crashing onto the beach and groaning in pain, "Oh no! Nathan!" Jeanette screamed, as everyone gathered around and saw the damage done to him. "Don't get too close, the meerkat might have bitten him," Simon said, getting a pained chuckle from his older brother, "Simon, if that had happened, I'd have drowned myself out there so I wouldn't pose any threat to your survival," Nathan stated, as he got up and shook the sand off his body, hissing as some got into the claw marks on his wing membranes (amazingly, they hadn't been shredded), "Nathan, come here, we need to mend those wounds," Eleanor said, as Nathan sniffed at a flower and picked it, handing it to her.

"These flowers grew in Madagascar, my father would wipe their petals onto any wounds I sustained before I was captured, they have otherworldly properties that help you heal quicker," Nathan said, collapsing onto his stomach in the sand. As the Chipmunks and Chipettes tended to Nathan's wounds, Theodore was looking up at the sky, Eleanor sitting next to him, "You think somebody will come for us?" Theodore asked, as Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know Theo," she replied, as the others finished with Nathan, whom got up and tested his wings.

"Now that that's taken care of, we need to get off this island," Nathan said, causing the six chipmunks to become confused, "Why?" Alvin asked as Nathan pointed to the forest, "There's an active volcano close to where we are, I've experienced eruptions before and let me tell you it isn't pretty," Nathan replied, no sooner the ground beneath them starting to shake, "Whoa, if what Nathan says is correct, then this tremor is a warning," Simon said, as Nathan took off into the air and flew above the trees, then dove back down and landed on the beach, "No warning here Simon, the volcano is actually erupting!" Nathan said, as he looked up and spotted the kite, still in place in the tree, "Guys, we need that kite!"

"Okay, not to be the rain on the parade, but didn't this not work last time?" Brittany asked, just as a molten piece of rock whizzed past her head, slightly scorching her hair, "Never mind! Ladies first!" she screamed, jumping into the now boat shaped kite contraption, vines tying it to Nathan's body. Once everyone was in the kite, Nathan started to fly, only to find it just a slight bit harder to do with his six siblings weighing him down.

Just as Nathan was about to give up, a blast of air pushed him upward and into the air, causing the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to start cheering, "Hey, we may be out of the frying pan, but if we don't get far enough away, we're going to be in the fire!" Nathan said, as he flew as fast as he could away from the island. The next thing that happened surprised the six chipmunks, he started speaking a different language.

"Tafadhali roho ya hewa, unipe nguvu ya kuendelea, naomba kuokoa familia yangu, tafadhali unipe neema hii." Nathan said, as he started flapping his wings harder, getting farther and farther away from the island with each flap. "Nathan, I have no idea what your saying, but what ever it is, keep going!" Alvin shouted, as Nathan kept repeating his chant, flying vigilantly away from the now blazing island.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later...<strong>

Nathan had been flying non-stop since the volcano erupted, and to say he was relieved to see a ship below was an understatement, he was overjoyed by the discovery of the oceanic vessel. It was a fishing boat, but that didn't matter to him, or his siblings, who were shouting various calls for help.

"Captain, we have some news for you," one of the crew members said, as the man at the wheel turned and gave a questioning look, "Yes, what is it?" he asked, then looked down and saw the seven animals standing on the floor, "My word, you must the the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes," he said, as he looked to the bat, "You must be Nathan, their security guard, and the seven of you look terrible, men, get these children to the infirmary right away!" the Captain shouted, the seven kids being picked up gently and taken to the medical bay of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dave...<strong>

When the phone rang, Dave was expecting to hear bad news. "Hello?" Dave said, getting a laugh from the other end of the phone, "I say, is this Mr. David Seville I'm addressing?" a man with an English accent asked, causing Dave a slight bit of confusion, "Uhhhh, yeah, why?" Dave asked, as the man gave off another laugh, "Well I'm Captain Bertie, and I happened upon six chipmunks and a bat a few days ago, they kept asking me about you so I decided to call, are they yours?" the man asked, causing Dave to jump up and rush to the door, "Where's your ship?" Dave asked, getting the location and hanging up the phone.

Once Dave made it to the docks, he immediately found Captain Bertie standing by his boat, and he rushed toward him. "Little ones, I do believe your father is here now," Captain Bertie said, causing the six chipmunks to rush toward him, Nathan had to have some assistance from Captain Bertie due to his three day flight.

"Oh, Dave we missed you so much!" Theodore said, as his father hugged him, "I missed you guys too," Dave said, just as Captain Bertie made it to Dave's knelt down position handing Nathan, who had his left wing in a sling, to him, "He said he flew from a volcanic island with the spirit of the wind, in truth he would've probably kept on going if my ship hadn't of shown up," he said, as Nathan went to hug Dave, only to wince from the pain in his arm. Instead, Dave gave Nathan a gentle pat on the back, "I'm proud of you boys, now let's go home and get you all cleaned up." Dave said, thanking Captain Bertie and walking back to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Home...<strong>

Once Dave had gotten home, he took his children inside and ran a bath for them, got them dressed in their pajamas, and set them in their beds, along with Nathan for a change. "Goodnight kids, sweet dreams." Dave whispered, as he flicked off the lights and went to his own bedroom for the night.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well, this was longer than I thought it would be. Leave a review if you want, and I hope you liked this installment in the Nathan Seville stories. Again, no deliberate flaming if some details are different or not mentioned at all, as I said above I've only seen previews so far for this movie.<p>

And for those wondering what Nathan was saying when he was carrying the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, he was speaking Swahili, the translation being as follows:

"**Please**** spirits**** of the ****air****, ****give me**** strength ****to continue****, ****allow me ****to save ****my family****, ****please ****grant me ****this ****favor****."**

Once again, hope you liked this and leave a Review/Comment if you want.


End file.
